The invention relates generally to optical scanners, and in particular to a low-cost handheld optical scanner for reading and transmitting barcode data.
Various optical scanning systems have been developed for reading indicia such as barcode symbols appearing on labels or on the surfaces of articles. Barcode symbology is well established, with several industry standards for encoding data. Generally, a barcode symbol is a coded pattern of indicia comprised of a series of black bars of various widths spaced apart from one another so as to bound white spaces of various widths. The bars and spaces have different light reflecting characteristics. Optical scanning systems transform the barcode graphic indicia to electric signals, which are then decoded into alphanumeric characters that are descriptive of an article or some characteristic thereof. A number of different scanning systems have been developed to decode barcode symbols. Typically, these systems include a laser scanning device or charge coupled device (CCD) scanner for reading barcodes.
A disadvantage of laser and CCD scanners is that they are relatively expensive. This limits their widespread use in newly developed consumer applications relying on barcode symbols. The Internet access system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,773, assigned to NeoMedia Technologies, Inc., is an example of a recently developed consumer application for optical scanners and barcode symbols. In this system, consumers are able to locate resources on the Internet by scanning barcode symbols. Such applications can benefit from low-cost optical scanners and systems that are affordable to average consumers.